Maka and Soul A New Kind of Friendship?
by Caitlynbug1
Summary: When Maka is immobile in the hospital, she is able to think a lot about her life. After helping her, will Maka fall in love with her best friend and partner? Will Soul Love her back if she does? Maka x Soul with lemons (Soma)
1. Chapter 1

Maka woke up to a bright light. Opening her eyes just slightly she found the source. _Soul must have forgotten to close the blinds last night_. She thought.

"So, you're awake hu Maka?"

"Hm? Oh morning Soul. Its not like you to get up early." She replied, smiling at his ruffled white hair and sleepy red eyes.

"Eh, I never left." he replied glancing away. After their fight with the out of control golem, and it going terribly wrong, Soul had been more clingy to her when she was immobilized by Arachne's magic. Soul stood and walked to a corner of her room where she couldn't see him. Straining to see what he was doing Maka let out a small frustrated groan. Hearing a laugh she got even more frustrated. Soul walked back into her field of vision and he held out a spoonful of oatmeal. "Say ahh." He told her pushing the spoon towards her mouth. Blushing she opened her mouth and chewed on the little bits of apple.

"So uh, Soul?" Maka asked when she was finished, and incredibly full because he had made her eat it all. "Has Dr. Stein told you exactly how long it would be before I could move again?"

"Mm. Yeah." He said not telling her what she needed and so desperately wanted to know. "He said it might take even a full month." Looking into her emerald green eyes she knew Soul could tell that she was scared it might never wear off. "Hey, its magic. Its not forever. Just ask Blair. Anyway, Its been only a single night. Im sure it will wear off I promise. And cool guys keep their promises, especially if it's to their meister." Nodding and feeling reasured, Maka closed her eyes, focusing on the souls around her. Reopening her eyes, she glanced around. She saw Liz and Patty sitting next to Kid, their souls looking bored. Next she saw Black Star's soul bouncing up and down while Tsubaki was trying to contain him. "Hey, Maka?" Soul asked and she shifted her gaze over to him.

"Yeah Soul?"

"Uh, i was just wondering if you wanted to get out of your normal clothes and into something more comfy." he said scratching his cheek and blushing. She looked at her arms which were still covered in her black jacket. Looking back up at Soul, who was still scratching his cheek, Maka laughed.

"Soul how am i going to get undressed then dressed? _I cant move._" This comment made Soul turn a darker shade of red. He looked away and she realized what he meant. "Oh god Soul you don't mean,"

"If you don't wanna you don't have to," he told her, "but I can help without looking." Soul's gaze turned back to her and she could see that he meant every word.

"Um, ok. But you will try to do it fast? I don't want anyone walking in on me while I'm still changing." Maka said as Soul got up to help her.

"Of course Maka." Soul laughed a little and closed his eyes. Unbuttoning her jacket he slid it off her arms and set it on the chair he was sitting at. Next, Soul moved on to her shirt and pulled it straight off her head. Tossing it near the chair, it missed and fluttered to the floor. "Shit." Soul muttered under his breath "Uh, Maka? Front or back?"

Being confused for a minute she just sat there, until she realized Soul was talking about her bra. "Um, b-back." she stuttered and he turned her around to unclasp it. Finally getting it, he turned and shoved it in the drawer next to the bed.

"Heh" he smiled sheepishly and moved to take off her skirt. Slipping it off, he waddled on his knees back across the room to his chair. Because his eyes were closed, Soul hit the chair. He then grabbed a blanket that was lying at the end of the bed and tossed it over Maka's head.

"Gah! Soul! What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"Geez Maka. I forgot your pajamas. I have to open my eyes to go get them. If I turn around, I could see you naked. Now do you get it?" Soul said talking real slow like she was a little toddler and had the brain capacity of zero. She heard Soul scuffling around and drawers being opened. After a while the blanket over her head was taken off and she had to close her eyes from the bright light that was flooding into the room. Blinking, Maka saw Soul with her pajamas in his arms. Eyes closed, he put each of her arms through the holes in the shirt. He buttoned it up and then put her pants on. She could tell how embarrassed Soul was when he pulled the waistband up to her stomach, hand brushing her thigh. Opening his eyes, Soul looked satisfied, and relived, that he had fully dressed her in her pjs. "Wait..." Soul said letting his head flop to one side. He leaned over and put his hands on her head.

Not knowing what the hell he was doing, Maka pouted and blew out a deep breath. She felt tugging on her hair and Soul stepped back after her hair fell into her face. Brushing her hair out of her face Soul smiled warmly at her. _Soul's hand is so comforting and warm_. She thought, then realized what she had just heard herself think. Straightening up, Soul started to walk over to the door. "See ya later Maka. I have to get to first class." She watched him go, feeling an emptiness appear in her heart. Is she really starting to have a crush on Soul?


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Maka still had done nothing. Sure her friends had visited her but other than that she had nothing to do while they were all in class. If only she could move her hands to read a book, but if she had been able to, she surely would have read all of the books she owned. _I bet the others are just finishing up class._ she thought to her self, sighing. _I would give anything to be out of this bed._

Still staring at the fan, Maka heard the creaking of a door opening. "YAHOOO!" Startled, Maka's eyes flew to the person who had yelled.

"Black Star what the hell are you doing screaming and running into the room like a complete maniac?!" she yelled at him

"Black Star please don't be so loud" Tsubaki said. She then sat the over excited assassin down in a chair and told him several reasons why he shouldn't yell in a place like this. Black Star as usual wasn't listening.

"Hey Maka. I hope Black Star didn't wake you up." Soul entered the room laughing at his their friend. Behind him Kid was clutching Soul's shoulder and holding his shirt to his face. "Damnit Kid, I already told you she's not sick!" Soul said pushing Kid's hand off of his shoulder.

"Then where are her wounds? Hu? Why would she be in the hospital without wounds and not being terribly sick?" He said pulling a travel-sized air freshener out of his pocket and spraying the air around Maka.

Choking and gaging she said "Kid... Why?" She closed her watering eyes. A few seconds later she heard Liz scolding Patty for laughing at her.

"Kyahahaha! Look at Maka! She's cryin just from a little freshener!"

"Patty! Don't make fun of Maka. Your big sis's eyes would have been watering too! If you made fun of Maka, you would be makin fun of me!" Reopening her eyes, Maka saw Liz on her knees hugging her little sister as Patty still laughed. Reaching down to pat Liz's head, Patty laughed even harder.

"Kyahahaha! Its ok Big Sis!"

Once they all left, Soul fed her dinner and sat down sighing. "Whats wrong Soul?" She asked.

"Well, We have a test tomorrow and I am terrible in that subject. I was just trying to remember what all Dr. Stein taught us."

"Hey! I can help you study! I can quiz you and keep you on topic." Maka smiled as his head shot up from his hands. He hit himself on the head and called himself 'stupid' which made her laugh.

They studied for about an hour when Soul got really bored. He got up and told her that he better check up on Blair and feed her dinner. "Other wise she can and will burn the whole house down just trying to use the microwave. If you need anything tell me before i leave and i will get it for you." He walked over and patter her head like he was petting a little chihuahua. "Ha! You smell like that freshener Kid sprayed on you!"

"Gah! I so wish i could Maka Chop you right now. And no i dont need anything. Well, if you can find one, if it really exists, I could really use a book stand that flips the pages for you."

"Alright I will keep my eyes open for one." Soul laughed and scratched the back of his head. _I just love the way his white hair ruffles up when he scratches his head. Wait... did i really just think that?! _"Oh and Maka, If you need help with anything, I will be happy to do it." He then walked out and shut the door leaving her to think about what he said. She did need something. Him. _No no NO! Soul is my partner! I can't be in love with him!_


	3. Chapter 3

Soul was with her after everyone left. It had been two weeks now, and Maka was getting really restless. She knew Soul could tell that she wanted to move again. Wow, when she could move again, she will never whine about playing basketball again!

"Maka, You really need a bath." Soul said clutching his nose in a playful manner just to bug her.

"Fine. I'll ask Tsubaki or Liz to help me." Maka rolled her eyes at him then looked at her not moving body.

"Well, I could uh, help uh heh." Soul rubbed his head and his crimson eyes fluttered over to her. She felt a jolt of electricity course through her and shivered. Well, she shivered as much as she could with being temporarily crippled.

"Uh... I don't know Soul... Do you want to? I don't want to embarrass you. If you don't want to i can ask Tsubaki." Her eyes widened when Soul nodded. Taking in a deep breath she said, "Alright, but Soul you really don't have too."

"No. It's fine. I want to help you." He walked over and put his hands at the edge of the bed. She nodded and he picked her up, sliding his arms under her and shifting her weight so her could carry her easily. He took her over to the small bathroom at the back of the room. Setting her down on the edge of the wash tub, he asked, "Would it be Ok for me to uh, take off your clothes?"

Maka felt heat rushing to her cheeks as that question ran through her mind. "Uh um uh... uh ok?"

"Am I allowed to look, or is it like last time when I helped you into your pajamas?" Soul blushed obviously thinking about how she would look naked. His mouth twitched at the corner.

"Stop fantasying about my body!" She quietly yelled at him so anyone walking past in the hallway wouldn't hear her. Soul stepped back and let his hand fall to his side from where it was set on her back. "Guh, Soul?!" She could feel herself falling backwards and Soul quickly rushed to keep her upright.

"Woops, sorry. That wasn't cool of me."

"Ok, so your last question? Sure you can look, I don't think it would be easy if you weren't." He moved to he could keep one hand on her back while using the other to unbutton her shirt. Once he undid the last one, her green stripped pajama top slid off easily. Soul moved her over so she was propped up against the wall and slid off her pants. Maka was left in just her bra and underwear as he turned on the water. The whole time, Soul was trying not to look at her and when he did his cheeks just got redder.

When he was satisfied about the heat of the water he turned back to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and slipped off the straps of her bra. His hand lingered at the clasp and she took a deep breath, again nodding to let him know it was ok.

After taking it off, Soul stared at her small breasts with wide eyes. _What if he changes his mind? My breasts are small after all. He might not like me now. Aw damn, i'm thinking _that_ way again. HE'S MY PARTNER FOR BLEEPS SAKE! _

"Maka... You are... beautiful." Soul breathed. Her eyes shot up, and all words of doubt vanished. His crimson eyes looked into her emerald green ones and her breath caught in her throat. He took her chin in his hand and leaned down. Soul closed his eyes and his lips brushed hers. He just stood there, waiting, until he crashed onto her lips in a deep kiss. Maka kissed back with as much ferocity as Soul was. "I was waiting for this moment for a long time Maka." He told her in between breaths. His tongue brushed up against her lips, begging for entrance. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly and Soul hugged her tightly. His tongue explored hungrily around her mouth.

Maka traced her tongue over his pointy teeth. Soul's hand slid up and down her back, tracing over her spine. He moved so he was grasping her breast. She sucked in a breath as he fondled with her nipple. He left her lips and started to kiss her neck. She moaned when he took her skin in his teeth. She started to worry when he started to explore further. He traced the lines of her hip and thats when she knew if she didn't stop him he would go further.

"Ah, Soul... Please... Stop." Soul hesitated then stood. He ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for that moment for forever! I love you Maka."

_He... Does love me..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Well, I finally started Soul and Maka loving each other! I didn't mean for this to happen... My fingers take over :P I just meant for Soul to give her a little peck... Oh well! Hope you like it and comment what you don't like/ what you think i might have done wrong. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul had gotten his priorities in line, and his mind. Maka hadn't minded the kiss, she loved Soul, but when he started to take it too far, she objected. She wanted nothing to do with anything that might ruin their partnership. Although, she wanted it dearly. Soul looked like he was incredibly embarrassed. He had kept her underwear on and set her in the tub.

The warm water swirling around her made her mind relax. Maka hadn't had a bath in ages and she was really tired of all of the dust and grime caking her body. If she had told anyone that Soul was the one giving her a bath, they would have been baffled by it. They would have thought she would never have let him; insisting on getting Tsubaki or Liz to help her. But after spending all of that time in bed, doing absolutely nothing, Maka was in need of doing something, _anything! _

After confessing his love for her, Maka's mind was truly in peace. She was so relaxed, she didnt even hear Soul's question.

"Oi Maka." Soul's loud beep voice startled her into reality.

"Hu? What?"

"I asked if you want your pajamas cleaned. Geez Maka, pay attention!"

"Oh um sure." Maka was too relaxed to object when Soul stood and walked out of the small bathroom. He closed the door partially so he could her her if she called.

Maka glanced at her hand and wiggled her only moving finger. "I miss being able to move."

Soul poked his head through the door, "What did you say Maka?"

"Hm? Oh nothing... Just... Talking to myself." she mumbled. Soul smiled, his sharp teeth flashing as he pulled his head away. Maka yawned, she had never really been this relaxed while she was laying in bed of the infirmary. Also she hadn't gotten much sleep because her body was awake from being so still. Most nights she just sat in bed and stared at the fan or the curtains wiggling back and forth from the wind. She could feel her eye lids drooping and her breathing slowing. She could just hear Soul trip on something and curse as he hit the floor. Everything went black as she fell asleep.

**Soul's POV**

"FUCK! OWOWOW!" Soul yelled as he tripped on a damn doorknob that still hasn't been picked up from Black Star's last door he broke. Soul's first problem was when he stepped on the doorknob and it rolled with him. The only reason he couldn't see it was because he had am armload of laundry. _Heh, I'll surprise Maka and wash the blankets on the bed! That'll get her in a great mood. _Instead of normally catching himself, Soul flew to the ground and banged his chin on the floor. Sheets and blankets fluttered over his head and covered him.

His next problem arrived when Tsubaki walked in, NOT SEEING HIM AT ALL, and walked to the bathroom, OVER ALL OF THE BLANKETS STEPPING ON HIS HEAD. "HOLY SHIT, MMMPH, FUCK! GET OFF WHOEVER IS STEPPING ON ME!" He screamed as loud as he could, face first on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry!" Tsubaki leaped back in confusion. _I bet she can't figure out who is underneath all of the blankets._ He picked himself off the ground, wrestling with the sheets a couple of times, and rubbed his chin, and now hurting nose. Standing in front of the worrying Tsubaki, Soul glared at her. "Uh, um, Soul? Why were you on the floor? With bed sheets on you? And where's Maka?" she added, looking around.

"Well, first I fell carrying them and I think Black Star over heard her saying she wanted a book but couldn't hold it and he picked her up and ran down the hallways screaming 'You don't need a book when you have the great Black Star to carry you around DWMA!'" He finished his lie by putting his hands in his pockets and looked cooly at Tsubaki.

She gasped and ran out of the room screaming for Black Star. _If only Soul knew that _she_ knew it was a lie. _

**~i!i!i!i!i!i~**

It was at least 30 minutes until the laundry was done. Soul walked back to the bathroom after putting the sheets on the bed. He expected a very pruney and mad Maka glaring at him, but when he walked in, he saw her sleeping peacefully. "Silly." He smiled, lifting the petite girl out of the water and wrapping her in a towel. He dried her off and put her pajamas back on. Soul tucked Maka into bed, but before he left he put a small flower behind her ear and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

**Author's Notes: I finally got over my writers block! Wow reading other people's work helps... Anyways, thanks for reading this far (How many chapters it this now? Not many I know bust still :3) So as usual comment what you though about it! Everything helps to improve my work I already have thoughts about what to write next! Next chapter should come earlier! Yay! also that thing i did i!i!i!i! its lowercase i's and !'s so i!i!i!i!i! :) incase you were wondering**


	5. Chapter 5

Maka had been able to go back home after a few months. She and Soul still hadn't talked about the bath incident, both of them were too embarrassed. Now instead of sitting being bored at school, she was getting tortured by Blair as she tried to read books Soul grabbed for her at the library. Some of them he didn't even try to see what they were about. He even managed to get her a math textbook! A DAMN TEXTBOOK! What does he want her to do? Study?!

"Nya, Maka you really need to get up and do stuff." Blair said FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME TODAY as she sat down on the coffee table next to the couch.

"Blair you know how hard it is for me just to stand up. I'm all jerky and I move slow. Sometimes i try to move too fast and my muscles flip out and I fall." She tried to turn the page on her book but she did exactly what she described. Her arm moved too fast and she ended up hitting herself in the face. "See?" Maka sighed as the little cat flicked her tail and tried not to laugh as she used her magic to turn the page for Maka. "Pum Pum Pumpkin!"

After a few more chapters of her book, Maka heard Blair mumble something to herself. "What?" All she got was the cats magic chant and she was being lifted into the air. "Uwah?! BLAIR PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOOOOOOOP!"

Maka was carried all the way to her room, book left on the couch. When she was set down on the floor, Blair changed into her human form and grabbed a wiggling Maka. "Nya now you will be all prettied up for Soul!"

"Blair! Let me go!" She tried to squirm out of the cats grasp but with being slow nothing she did helped. "Hey! I would like to keep my clothes _ON_ please!" Maka yelled as Blair pulled her shirt over her head. "I SWEAR WHEN I AM ABLE TO MOVE PROPERLY AGAIN I WILL KICK YOUR CAT ASS OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND ALL THE WAY TO THAT DAMN POND YOU HATE SO MUCH!" Maka tried to kick and hit at Blair but accomplished nothing. She stopped when she hit herself in the face again.

Blair managed to get all of Maka's clothes off and she then dragged the screaming body to the bathroom. She turned on the water and threw Maka into the shower. "HOLY SHIT! Blair! This is ice cold!" She was face up in the tub with her legs hanging out as she heard Blair scramble over her.

"This will help Blair perfectly clean Maka and make her smell like _roses_!"

Maka turned her head, trying to get up but failed from slipping. "What the HELL?! Blair why are you NAKED?!" Blair completely covered her in shampoo and probably gave her friction burns all over her head.

Maka barely heard the door open and close as someone walked into the apartment. "Soul? Soul! HEEELLPP!" She heard running footsteps to the bathroom but three heads appeared not just the one of Soul. "What? Wait... SHIT!" She yelled as she knew they were all going to 'help'. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki walked in, all carrying different types of soap, makeup and outfits. Tsubaki mouthed the word 'Sorry' as Liz and Patty gave her that creepy grin they get when they are going to do something awful. Maka shot Tsubaki the bird after she mouthed 'Help me' and Tsubaki politely refused smiling.

The girls were torturing her. They scrubbed her, washed her off with scalding hot water, then scrubbed her with soap _again_. Patty had decided to strip down so she could hold Maka better without getting her clothes "All bubbly and wet with Woman Soap" whatever that meant. When they were done doing the rinse and repeat cycle a thousand times they dried Maka off and laid her in the middle of the kitchen with a towel underneath her. Both the naked Patty and naked Blair were holding her down while Tsubaki and Liz went out of sight for a few minutes.

She was starting to get really worried because Patty and Blair were giggling and looking at her in a weird way. A few times, Liz or Tsubaki could be heard laughing to each other in the other room. They were obviously digging through stuff and sometimes Liz got pissed and threw something that would brake against the wall making Patty laugh hysterically.

When the appeared, Maka wished they hadn't. Both Liz and Tsubaki were holding huge tubs of hot wax. "OK I'M DONE NOW I PUT UP WITH STUFF UNTIL NOW! LET ME GO! PLEASE DEAR GOD NO! SOUL I DON'T CARE IF YOU WALK IN AND SEE ME NAKED JUST GET THESE LUNATICS AWAY FROM ME! HEEEEEEEELP!"

Lucky for Soul, he was way far away. If he had heard Maka screaming bloody murder and walked in, he would have gotten a nose bleed so bad, there wouldn't be any blood in his body what so ever. Black Star and Kid took him to play some basketball so that their weapons could 'fix up' Maka to look all nice.

Maka's screaming was so loud, the neighbors called in complaint. "I'm sorry sir, we are having a girls day and we thought it would be fun to give each other make overs. One of our friends has a strict No Girly Stuff policy. I am terribly sorry." Tsubaki said to the fuming man over the phone. "Maka! Quit screaming! It's just hot wax!"

"IT'S _VERY_ HOT WAX! I _BURNS_ DAMN IT STOP! AAUGH! PATTY DON'T BITE ME!"

"Kyahahaha! But you smell like apples!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I TASTE LIKE THEM!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow... So many caps in this chapter... Anyone else laugh while reading this? I laughed writing it. My family look at me like i was insane :P**


	6. Chapter 6

When Maka was all clean, literally clean because she had no skin left, the girls had dressed her in some weird dress. It showed _everything!_ _I think Blair picked this one out. Damn them!_ "If you guys think I am going to wear this in front of Soul, you've got to be kidding me." The dress, or basically just a tiny bra and thong, had lace and see-through fabric draping down in ribbons. The thing was bright pink with purple seams and rhinestones on it.

"Oh, we aren't kidding. You are going to wear it. I set up a camera showing the front door to see Soul's reaction! Don't worry, it doesn't record sound. You two can have as much fun as you want without us knowing about it." Liz snickered when Maka blushed a deep shade of red. Patty got up and stood on the couch, making a demonstration of what the male would have been doing.

"Oh god Patty! Stop! It's burning my eyes!" Maka shielded her face from Patty who still hasn't put on clothes.

"Now to do something about you moving before Soul gets home." Liz went back to her bags of stuff as Patty laughed and fell off of the couch. "Ah! Here it is!" Liz turned around holding a thick roll of ribbon.  
"What are you going to do with that?" Maka started to back away from the crazy twins. Patty had joined her sister and they walked menacingly over to where Maka was hunched against the fridge.

"You will see."

There was a lot of struggling, but they had managed to tie Maka to the counter. She sat half naked right in front of the door. "Damn you all! You can all rot in hell! Get back here! I will kick all of your asses when i get untied!" They had started to scoot over to the door. Liz had managed to get clothes onto her sister and Blair just used magic to change into a cat.

"You talking could be pesky... You might tell Soul to close his eyes. Ahh this will do!" Liz rummaged in her bag until she found the ribbon again. She tied the ribbon around Maka's head and made a gag. Several times Maka had almost bit off her finger, but did that stop Liz? No.

Blair hopped on Tsubaki's shoulder. "See ya later Maka! I hope Soul will love his dear Maka!" Blair called out as Tsubaki ran out of the door calling back I'm sorry I'm sorry over and over.

It was about an hour when Maka heard the lock being rattled from a key. _Shit! Soul will come in here and see me like this!_ She heard the lock click and the door started to swing open. In stepped Soul. A very dressed up Soul. A Soul who looked pissed. A kind of pissed only Soul could pull off which meant he was ready to kill anyone who made him do anything else.

He looked around the room and his eyes settled on Maka. His eyes widened and his nose started to bleed a little. _Oh thank god! He's not going to pass ou-_ Soul launched several feet back and laid out cold with his nose gushing blood. "Mmphf! Mmphf!" (Translation: Soul?! Are you okay?!)

She didn't think Soul could understand her but he replied perfectly "Yeah. Never better Maka." He slowly got up and almost had another nose bleed but he stopped himself. "Uh, Maka? How did you uh, got tied up there?" She gave him a look that said 'I can't answer you dumb ass.'

He quickly ran over and pulled the ribbon out of her mouth and he jumped back a few steps. "Pah! The girls did it. Geez I am so going to kill them!"  
"Wouldn't you need clothes to do that?" Maka glared at him and Soul knew he was going to get a Maka Chop for that. He held up his hands in defeat. "Kidding, kidding!"

"Can you just untie me?" When Soul looked nervous she added, "You have seen me almost naked before. Just suck it up and be a man."

"Uh, okay." When Soul had finally managed to untie her, he almost had another nose bleed. "God you look sexy..." He breathed.

"What?"

"Oh, uh nothing." Soul ran over and flopped onto the couch, refusing to look at her. Maka started to walk away but she stepped on something. It didn't hurt. It felt like a small bean bag, but when Maka looked, she saw nothing. _Hmm..._ She just shrugged it off and kept walking.

When she got to the door to her room, something hit Maka in the back between her shoulders. She was slammed forwards into the door. She cried out in pain when it felt like it pierced her heart. Maka slowly slunk to the floor clutching her chest. "Damn..." Maka whispered out the words through clenched teeth. Tears were running down her face when another wave of pain went through her arm. She screamed when more pain flooded throughout her body.

"Maka?! Maka what's wrong?" Soul ran over and placed his hand on her shoulder. The small touch felt like it was fire and she screamed again. Soul moved his hand away looked down at his suffering partner. "Oh shit, oh shit! What do I do?!"

"Pain... Pain everywhere... Soul... It hurts so much." Maka muttered. The invisible force hit straight through her head and she fell forward, unconscious. Soul caught her before her head hit the wall.

"Shit... What do I do?"

**Author's Notes:  
Oooooh! Cliff hanger! Whats wrong with Maka? :3 I already have it planned out! (Spoiler, MAKA DIES AND SOUL REGRETS EVERYTHING!(Spoiler is not actually a spoiler i am just being weird)) Anyways go check out my other Soul Eater story! It is weird trying to write this one what is funny and loving when the other one is sad and a mystery :/**


	7. Chapter 7

"Blair I thought you said it wouldn't hurt her!"

"Nya, Blair thought It wouldn't. Looks like it was quite painful."

"Kyahaha! Maka fell asleep! I guess she likes those clothes better than we expected!"

"Patty! Hush! We don't want them to hear us!"

**-X-**

Soul picked up an unconscious Maka. He had no idea what happened. Holding her with one arm, Soul opened the door. He set her on the bed inside and sat next to her. "Shit... Maka, what do I do now?"He rubbed little circles between her shoulders. Brushing a strand of hair from her face Soul smiled. He was glad his meister was so pretty and smart. His smile vanished when he thought that Maka would have known what to do if this had happened to him. He hit himself in the head and called him an idiot for not knowing. "If only I had listened to Dr. Stein's lessons, I might be able to help her." He felt Maka twitch and looked down. Her eyelids were fluttering open and her fingers moved a little.

"Maka? Are you okay?!"

**-X-**

Maka opened her eyes and sleepily looked up at Soul. "Was up Soul? Sssleep well?" She slurred.

"Uh... Maka? Its in the middle of the afternoon. You passed out with some weird pain. I was so worried! Are you okay now or should I call Dr. Stein?" Maka looked up at him with a blank expression and smiled. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You have suuuuch pretty and ssoft hair Souly." Soul didn't know wether he should stop his meister or keep letting her do it. Finally he stepped back and shook his head.

"Maka, I don't know whats gotten into you but I think I will most likely get a Maka Chop." Soul moved back to Maka with a sigh when she whimpered. She laughed and grabbed a fistful of his hair again, and pulled him onto her bed. Maka pulled the blankets over them and she settled beside him. Using his arm as a pillow, Maka cuddled him and traced a line where his cut from Crona was. Even though it was through his clothes, Soul shivered.

Maka's hand trailed down and rested on his belt buckle. She quickly undid his belt and before he could stop her, unzipped his pants. "M-Maka. Stop!"

"Why? Don't you love me Soul?" She looked into his eyes with her huge green ones and pouted.

"N-no I do love you! I just don't want to do anything I regret later." His eyes grew wide when Maka grinned and pulled his length out of his pants. She moved so she was closer, and began to suck on him. Small groans came from his mouth before he could stop himself. _So uncool Soul. Shit! How could Maka be this good?! She is a virgin isn't she?!_ Her tongue was getting noises he never knew he could make and it was driving him crazy.

He was getting close to his release as she continued to lick the head. She would run her tongue all the way up from the bottom and swish it over the top before closing her mouth and sucking. It did it when Maka lightly nipped his member. She swallowed it all without letting a single drop go to waste. Maka smiled before laying against his chest and falling asleep. _She is so going to kill me tomorrow... if she finds out..._

Soul carefully untangled himself from her arms and snuck out. He went to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Flicking the TV on, Soul fell asleep without seeing a single commercial. In the morning, Soul got up and started to make breakfast. He made some eggs and pancakes and coffee for Maka. He could do without the caffeine. Thinking about last night woke him up pretty good. He heard shuffling and turned, seeing Maka rubbing her eyes. A yawn overtook her and Soul blushed when he realized that that small mouth had been around his... _No Soul! Snap out of it! Maybe Maka won't remember._

"Mornin Maka. You better now?" She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"What d'ya mean?" _Oh thank god! She doesn't remember anything!_

"Well, you went to bed and started screaming before you got into your room. I went to see what was wrong and right as I got there, you passed out."

Maka rubbed her eyes again. "Oh yeah. That. I don't know how to explain it but, there was just pain shooting through me. It was like someone was stabbing me. Wait... Did you do anything to me while I was unconscious?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What?! No!" _I didn't do anything. You on the other hand._.. Soul handed her a plate of food and she mumbled a thanks. They ate in silence and while they were putting plates up, a loud knock came from the door.

"I'll get it." Maka dried her hands and walked over to the door. "Hello?"

* * *

**I love cliff hangars :3 By the way, If you didn't get what was wrong with Maka, Blair put a spell on her to make her in love with Soul. Just thought it would be funny :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?"

"Hi Maka!" Tsubaki smiled. She held a box of donuts in her hands. Liz was behind her almost drooling over them.

"Hey! Uh Liz? Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I didn't eat dinner last night because we were on a late night mission and then Tsubaki comes over before I have a chance to eat and drags me to a fuckin donut shop! I AM STARVING!" She plops down on the couch and buries her head into her hands.

"Liz! Catch!" Maka opens the box before Tsubaki can stop her and throws the donut frisbee style. The tall blond catches the chocolate glazed fried dough and digs into it like a wild animal. They all settle down to talk and joke around. Tsubaki left after a few minutes only to reappear with three more boxes.

"I bought so many because I knew if we didn't have any left over Black Star and Patty would be mad."

"You know what this means?" Soul turned to Maka and smirked.

"Food competition?" The two glared at each other before snatching a donut and shoving it into their mouths.

"Imma in!" (I'm gonna win) Soul mumbled with two donuts in his mouth.

"Mm ur ot!" (No you're not) Maka almost yelled back. They were both on their sixth donut when Liz grinned evily.

"So Maka. Soul. Have fun last night?" Maka spit out the donut she was trying to swallow and whipped around to her partner.

"I KNEW YOU DID SOMETHING!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID SOMETHING!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!" Maka's arms flailed around and Liz was laughing uncontrollably.

"OH NO YOU WERENT! YOU WOKE UP AND PULLED ME INTO YOUR BED! THEN... you..." Soul went a deep shade of red and backed away.

"I did what!?" Maka glared at him and took menacing steps towards her weapon. "I DID WHAT SOUL!"

"YOU TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" Soul flinched when Maka's eye started to twitch. Her hand slowly snaked it's way to a big phone book that was resting on a table. He sighed in relief when she turned away from him, only to glare at the two girls who were dying of laughter. They stopped when Maka grinned, holding the phone book in her hand.

"Shit."

"Run?"

"Run." Liz and Tsubaki leaped up and before they could get to the door, Maka grabbed the collar of their shirts, yanking them to the ground.

"Now. I am going to ask this once. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Idiots. DO?!"

"We're sorry!" Tsubaki wailed.

"Yeah! It was all Blair's idea!" Liz looked like she had seen another ghost and Tsubaki had tears running down her face.

**"BLAIR!" **

**-X-**

Soul and Maka sat alone in their apartment. They were watching a movie marathon with Maka on the couch and Soul sitting in a chair not too far away, but far enough so he could get away before she caught him. Blair was spending the night at the twins and Kid's house due to injury from a wild scythe meister. They sat in silence until Maka spoke. "Soul?" He hummed to let her know he heard her. "Um... What exactly d-did I do?"

He turned as red as his eyes. "You uh... sucked on _it_ then fell asleep..." He closed his eyes tight expecting a Maka-Chop for letting her do that but nothing ever came.

"Sucked on what?" His eyes flew open and stared at her. Her face was truly confused not like it would be if she was lying.

"Geez you really are innocent..." He took a deep breath before answering her. "You sucked on my... little scythe..." Her face only got even more confused in the darkness. "Damnit Maka! You are so clueless! My dick okay?!" Her eyes opened wide and she fell against the pillows, staring at nothing.

Silence followed and Soul was sure he had said something wrong. Well, what wasn't wrong about trying to tell someone they had sucked on your penis? She mumbled something and Soul's eyes flew over to her, mouth hanging open. "What... did you say?"

"I said was it good?" Her voice trailed off but Soul knew all the well what she had said. He heard her the first time too.

He scooted over to her, only stopping until he was on the same couch. Soul looked at Maka straight in the eyes. "Maka, are you a virgin?" She blushed and mumbled a yes. "I had to ask because it was _that_ good." This time it was her mouth to hang open. He loved Maka ever since he had gotten to know her, and even before he thought she was pretty. He smiled at her, not a smirk but a real genuine smile. Before she had a chance to react, Soul leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. He moved away and stood, walking to his room. He almost laughed that he got to do what he wanted to do for a long time. Soul closed the door to his room and slid down to where he was sitting on the floor. Closing his eyes, Soul tried to relive the moment for as long as he could.

(POV Change: Maka)

Maka touched her mouth with her fingers, brushing over where his had been on hers. She couldn't believe it. He thought the same way she did? Could they be more than just partners? She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. Laying her cheek on her knee, Maka smiled. She kept thinking about what Soul had said and what he had done. He never smiled at her like that. It was always crooked and playful, but this one? No this one was different. She loved it.

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHA! I finally did it! I updated =u=**

**Ps when Maka had her head on her knees she looked like Crona when he/she cuddled his/hers pillow while talking about Marie to Medusa :3 I put he/she and his/hers because i don't want people to be screaming at me in the reviews... "CRONA IS A GIIIRL" "NO CRONA IS A GUY!" and yadda yadda.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maka woke when she heard the door close. Sitting up she noticed she was still in the living room. _Must have fallen asleep..._ She stretched but before she could swing her legs over and off the couch, something restricted her. Glancing down, Maka saw a blanket draped over her. _Soul is sweet_. She thought with a smile. Yawning she threw the blanket over the back of the couch and stood. She drowsily walked into the kitchen to start Soul's breakfast. Halting she looked down at the small table that had a plate with eggs and bacon on it. A small glass of orange juice sat next to it.

_Oh shit! I'm going to be late for school!_ She thought after glancing at the clock. She threw herself in the chair and shoveled food into her mouth. She still had a piece of bacon hanging from her mouth when she stood and ran to her room, throwing on her uniform. She grabbed two hair ties and wrapped them around her wrist. She brushed her hair and put on her shoes at the same time before drinking the rest of her juice.

Grabbing her jacket she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Hair whipped in her face as she ran. She swerved in and out of people trying to get to the DWMA faster. She would confront Soul when she got to class. They were in almost all classes together except for one. Soul was in a special weapons class while she was in a special meister class. It wasn't too long before she got to the huge stairs that led to the academy, but she scaled them as fast as she could, not even stopping for anything.

Maka ran through the halls and burst through the door to Professor Stein's class. Everyone looked at her, but she didn't care. "Maka? Why are you so late?" He asked her. Too breathless to answer, she just put her hands on her knees and panted before regaining some of her breath.

"Sorry... Stein... Woke up late... ran all... the way... here!" She gasped out.

"Well take a seat and rest up some." He turned back to whatever he was teaching and she trudged up to her seat. She sat down, still breathing hard, and had a water bottle shoved into her face.

"Here." Soul whispered. Did she mention she sat right next to him? No? Oops. Maka gladly took the water and took a few sips.

"Thanks." She whispered back. Soul put the bottle next to his feet, but still in reach if she needed more. "Soul?" He scratched his head, a Soul way of telling her he was listening. "Why did you just leave and not wake me up? I mean why put a blanket over me and let me be late? Was it because of... You know." She said lightly, eyes never leaving Stein so she wouldn't get an eraser to the forehead.

"Can we talk about this later please? When we get home I'll maybe tell you why." He leaned back in his seat and pretended to fall asleep. _Fine then. Be that way._ She crossed her arms and listened to Stein for the rest of his lesson. Nothing really stayed though. Something about linking your soul wavelength with friends and your partner better. The day went by slowly and fast at the same time. Maka couldn't tell if time felt like it was flying by or wading through. Before she knew it, she was standing beside Soul's bike waiting for him to get there.

"Damnit Soul hurry up!" She mumbled under her breath.

"That time of the month huh Maka?" Maka turned her head angrily only to see Black Star standing with a huge grin on his face. Tsubaki stood next to him, waving with a small 'Sorry about my meister' look.

"Fuck you." She spat out. Before you jump to conclusions, no it was not 'that time of the month'. She was incredibly done with Soul today. He had avoided her the whole day and refused to talk to her.

"Kyahaha! Your god was right!"

"No Black Star. The _stupidest_ god was wrong. _Shut up_, I am tired of waiting for Soul. I'm just about ready to try driving this damn thing myself." Black Star pouted and hung his head, apparently not liking his new nick name. Tsubaki opened her mouth to say something but right then Soul came striding up. "Soul!" He looked up with a terrified expression on his face and turned on his heel. "SOUL! GET BACK HERE!" Maka screamed, running after her weapon.

She caught up to him in no time, being faster than him. She ran in front of him and stopped so he had to skid to a halt. "Soul. Bike. On. Now. Home. Drive." She pointed in the direction his motorcycle was in and he slinked back over to it. He swung his leg over and flinched when she hopped on behind him. "Bye Tsubaki! Oh and Black Star? Again, Fuck you." With that, Soul sped off from the school.

Maka was pissed. She barely hung on, only gripping his shoulders. When they turned a sharp corner Maka had almost been flung off, but somehow she managed to hang on. Soul parked in front of their apartments and just stared after his meister when she simply swung her leg off and marched in the building. She got in the elevator and it closed without any other person getting on. She was the only one there. She did what any other extremely pissed off girl would do. She screamed. She punched the wall. She debated wether to push every single button on the thing but it would only piss her off more when the door continuously opened and closed.

Maka had finally calmed down when the door opened on the floor the was living on. She unlocked the door and closed it, then went to her room. She blocked the door with her desk and plopped down on her bed. Last night was the best but today was terrible. _Guess I used up all of my good luck. Damn._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I updated :3 Alright so this chapter sucks... I know... But it help with the story plot thingy and helps it keep moving smoothly. So school is starting soon and I won't be able to update more often anymore. I started band camp and it hurts (I'm marching... first time marching) Buuuut I will try to update and finnish this story as soon as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

Maka opened her eyes when she heard the door being knocked against her desk. "Go away. I'm still mad at you." She yelled groggily.

"Maka open this door right now! The hell did you do?!" Soul yelled back at her. She flipped over and buried her head in her pillow. Soul just wouldn't let up! He kept banging the door against her desk and screaming at her to open it.

"Stop. Go away I don't want to talk to you right now."

"No! You are going to open this door and tell me why you are so mad!"

"Soul I am your meister! I said stop!" Maka sat up and stared at the door that creaked and lightly bumped against the desk that was blocking it from going any further.

"Maka. Tell me why you are so mad at me."

"You should know! My day was horrible yesterday! And most of it was from you!" She gripped her blankets to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"What all did I do Maka?" His voice sounded dead. Like it was a pre recorded message.

"You didn't wake me up, left without me, I had to run all the way to class, wouldn't tell me why you left, then you avoided me the rest of the freakin day!" She finished breathless. Tears were falling lightly now and she couldn't hear Soul on the other side of the door.

"Maka. I'm sorry I made your day miserable. Open the door and I'll see if I can make this one better." She heard his hand being placed on the door and it was pushed lightly so he could at least see her face. "What would you like for breakfast Maka? I'll fix you anything you want."

She sniffled, "Cookies?" Soul smirked and showed her a thumbs up.

"You got it. Stay in your pjs. Its Saturday and we are going to have a movie marathon." With that he turned and left, leaving her to her thoughts. She brushed her hair then moved her desk from the door. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Soul turned and smiled when he saw her then turned back to the cookie dough he was making. When he put the cookie dough in the oven, Soul came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Alright. Lets pick our first movie of the day!" He flipped through guide before settling for a comedy. Half way through the timer for the cookies dinged and Soul took them out of the oven. He put most on a plate and poured two glasses of milk then went back over to Maka. He set the plate and cups on their small coffee table. "Maka. Before you get a cookie you wanted to ask me something?" He looked at her with his deep crimson eyes.

"Yeah, uh... Why did you not wake me up yesterday?"

"Well, I was scared you didn't like the kiss I gave you and so I let you have your space for a little I guess." He scratched the back of his head and reached one of the cookies. He took a bite and looked somewhat sad.

"Soul, I didn't move from the couch because I _couldn't_ move. I was so surprised that you actually did that. I wanted you to do that almost the moment we met." Maka leaned over and hugged her weapon. He sat for a moment before stealing a kiss on her cheek. Maka sat back and took a cookie, humming from the taste. Soul made the best home made cookies and everyone in their little group knew it. The only problem is, he hates making them just like he never wanted to play on the piano in front of people. He said he hated making his infamous cookies but whenever Maka got him to make them, she saw the way his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth moved into a slight smile.

Their movie ended and Soul obviously thought it would be funny to turn on a horror film. Maka practically clung to him the entire time. It was bad enough that she didn't like scary movies but Soul managed to find one of the top rated horror movie in Death City, and they lived in a horror movie. At some parts Maka buried her head so far into Soul's shirt that she was _behind_ him. When it ended, Maka was huddled behind Soul almost pushing him off the couch.

"You suck!" She yelled still clinging to Soul's back.

"Horror too much for ya?"

"YES" Soul moved and put his arms around her, hugging her. He kissed her forehead and let go, leaning back to gaze into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Better?" He asked.

"A little..." Maka mumbled. Soul handed her the remote and let her choose what ever movie she wanted to watch. To get back at him, she chose a chick flick. Soul was bored the entire time and groaned at every part Maka sniffled to. Then he got an idea.

"Oi Maka." She turned her head and looked at him. She was about to ask him what he wanted before he crashed his lips onto hers. Maka was surprised at first but closed her eyes and kissed back. They only pulled back when they needed air and they sat back, breathing hard.

"What was that?" Maka asked. Soul's answer was his eyebrows wiggling which made her laugh. "Fine fine, lets finish our marathon kay Soul?" He nodded and they leaned back.

* * *

**Author's Note: YES I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEKEND WITH HOMEWORK TO DO! (Two different stories but it still counts...)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Maka?" Soul asked. He poked his head into her room. She was usually up at this time of day, and it was a school day. Instead of the smell of bacon waking him up, Soul's alarm clock rang until he punched it. He saw a heap of white blankets in her bed. A few strands of ash blond hair splayed out from underneath the blankets. He heard a groan and the pile of Maka moved slightly. "You alright Maka? It's time for school."

Another groan answered him. He pushed back the door open more so he could stand in the door frame. A small cough was heard from the pile and the white fabric shuddered some. "Geez, are you sick?" Soul walked over to her bed and moved covers so he could see her face. Maka's face was slightly red from fever and he placed his hand over her forehead. He hummed a 'yes' and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Need anything? Water? More blankets?"

"Water... Cold..." She replied in a raspy voice. Soul patted her arm and stood to get her a glass of water. He put some ice cubes in a cup and filled in with tap water. He stuck a straw in the glass and went back to Maka's room. He set the cup on her bedside table and left again to get her blankets. He grabbed a quilt from his closet and threw Blair off of his electric blanket.

"Nya?! Soul!" She hissed.

"Maka's sick. She is cold." He said simply. He left his room and went back to Maka. He tossed the quilt on her and went to plug in the cord for the electrical blanket. It would keep her warmer by providing heat. "Alright Maka I need to go to school unless you want me to stay here." She barely shook her head and he smiled. Soul kissed the top of her head and went to get ready.

**-X-**

_(Yeah! Maka POV!)_

Ugh. My head hurts so bad. My stomach hates me right now and my throat constantly has a small itch. I feel like Soul or Blair turned the apartment into a freezer. This sucks. It was supposed to be an awesome Monday. I can barely move, not from my stomach. My muscles won't move like I want them to. It's like when Arachne put that spell on me. Oh crap! Please don't tell me that it's coming back!

"Bye Maka! Feel Better! Blair! Stay here today! If Maka needs ANYTHING you get it for her!" Soul's voice ringed through the 'house'. Soul. I hope I didn't get him sick during the movie marathon. I sneezed when a piece of cat hair got in my nose. Note to self: Sneezing while you are sick gets a huge coughing fit.

I tried to move and get my water Soul had left for me but it was no luck. My hand moved about a total of an inch. "Blair!" I called out. My voice was raspy and quiet but her cat ears must have heard it. Right? I waited with no answer so I tried again. "Bla-" I burst into another coughing fit. Great now I will never get my water.

I slipped in and out of sleep during the day. When does Soul get home? What time is it? Where the hell is Blair?! I still couldn't move and it was starting to be a pain in the ass. My throat was so dry and that damn itch was still there. My nose was running like crazy and stopped up at the same time. At least I wasn't cold anymore. The blankets Soul gave me were so warm and they smelled like him. And cat but who am I to complain?

I heard the front door click open, since it was right by my room. Someone threw a bag or something in a chair and started walking to my room. Soul?

"Maka? You awake?" He whispered. I whined the best I could with a dry throat and Soul placed his hand on my shoulder. "Maka did Blair refill your water or did you not drink any?" He must have seen the full cup or water.

"No Blair."

"That damn cat. Here turn over and I'll help you drink some."

"Can't... Move." Soul's hands lightly came around me and he slowly flipped me over to where I was facing him. A straw was pressed to my lips and I drank the water greedily.

"You must have been thirsty." Soul smirked. No shit Sherlock. "Get some rest. Ill be in the living room so just call if you need anything." My eyes were already drooping shut and I welcomed sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ahh Friday... I love you so. Anyways I have homework every day and I am so not used to it... I had three projects in the same week and ugh. Buuuuut... Soul Eater... Yeah! Ps did you guys like Maka's point of view? I'm kinda thinking of doing a small one shot with her in a battle scene with her pov :3 Whatcha guys think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Maka woke up feeling better. Her head didn't pound and her stomach wasn't upside down. She opened her eyes seeing her door slightly open with a small beam of lights that looked like it came from a TV. She tried to sit up but nothing happened. "Soul." She tried to yell his name but her voice barely came out. "Soul!" It wasn't any louder no matter how hard she tried. _Don't panic Maka. Soul will check in on you soon no worries_.

She waited for some time, her panic slowly growing. "Soul!" She tried yelling his name again and it was still quiet. The lights flicked off from her door and she yelled/whispered his name again. This time nothing came out. _Panicking! Panicking!_ Maka tried once more with still no success. She started to silently cry, tears streaming down her face. _What is wrong with me? Why is this happening? _

Her door creaked open and a white head of hair poked into the room._ Soul! Yes!_ "Maka you awake?" _Yes! I am awake! Help me_! She coughed from a small tickle in her throat letting Soul know. "Are you crying? Why are you crying Maka?" She opened her mouth trying to make words come out but nothing happened. "Do I need to call Stein?" Soul asked a little worried. She mouthed the word 'yes' and he got up and left the room coming back with a phone a few second later.

Soul dialed Stein's number and the phone rang a few times before she barely heard the professor's voice. "Hey Stein something is wrong with Maka and I have no idea what it is... She can't say anything and I don't think she can move again... Mmhm... Yeah okay. Bye." Soul hung up and gently stroked her hair. After a while a knock sounded on the front door and Soul got up to get it. "Hey Stein she's in her room."

"Wow. Got some pink in here." Stein said when he walked in the room and Soul flicked on the lights. "You said she was sick yesterday right Soul?"

"Yeah." _Wait... How long did I sleep?_

"Then why didn't you stay at home yesterday instead of today?" Stein questioned.

"She wanted me to go and Blair was here. But it turned out Blair didn't take care of her so..." He ran his hand through his hair and looked away.

"Constantly protecting your meister." Stein sighed and turned to Maka. "Can you lift your arm?" She mouthed 'no'. "Finger?" 'no'. Stein sighed again. "Anything?" 'nope'. "And I'm guessing you can't talk either." 'Really? I didn't know'. She mouthed. "Don't give me that sarcasm Maka."

Soul snickered but whistled suspiciously when Stein turned to glare at him. "Alright I think you can't do anything because since you were sick your wavelength got weaker allowing Arachne's spell take over again but stronger."

"So she's stuck like that again?"

"Pretty much, yes." Stein turned his screw and patted Maka on her head. "Just get some rest and get well. The effects will wear off again when you aren't sick anymore." He turned and walked out of the room. Soul and Maka heard the fridge door open and things being rustled inside.

"Stein!" Soul ran after him. Maka heard Stein say a really long 'hey' and heard Soul say "No."

"It is my price for coming over here during my lunch break!"

"I'll give you some money for a burger!"

"You wouldn't care about leftovers!" Stein shouted apparently hungry.

"I happen to _like_ Maka's cooking!" Maka blushed, happy that Soul likes her food that she cooks.

"Maybe I want to taste since you like it so much!"

"Get out!" Soul's voice cracked and Stein cackled as he left. Soul came back in her room and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Maka. If you are feeling better later I'll make you some soup for dinner."

**-X-**

"Sooooooul!" Maka whined. She could talk again after just three painful days of getting Soul to be able to read her lips to tell what she wanted. She had to repeat 'water' almost ten times before Soul understood.

"What?"

"This show is stupid and I can't change the channel!" She heard a groan from Soul's room and something being knocked over. A 'damnit' may or may not have been uttered. Soul walked over and picked up the remote clicking through the channels and settling for a movie he knew Maka liked.

"There now maybe I'll be able to get done with this homework you are making me do."

"But I don't want to watch this! Soul!"

"Too bad." He left and Maka huffed but she laughed at every funny part. It was getting incredibly difficult readjusting to not being able to do something. Soul whined about everything he had to do including making meals. Maka watched the movie but her eyes started to close about halfway through. She yawned one last time before her eyes closed and she fell into the comforting darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yaaaaay :D I updated! Hope you guys like this chapter! Somewhat fillerish so... Meh.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes!" Maka screamed as she and Soul headed out the door. It was the first time, again, that she was able to go back to school. Her movements were jerky and it pissed her off that when she moved too fast she could hit herself or someone else. Soul dragged himself out the door beside her, half asleep. "Get up Soul, it's not that early."

He made some noise and yawned before hitting the button to the elevator. When the door opened, they went inside and Soul slumped against the railing. "I swear Soul if you do not wake up we will not be taking your motorcycle to school." Soul made another noise like 'whaaaat' but stood up.

After many arguments, Maka finally got on Soul's motorcycle and they drove off to the DWMA. It took no time pulling up to the school, but the new obstacle was the stairs. "Um Soul? How long do you think it's going to take for me to get to the top?"

"Dunno." Soul started to climb the stairs, looking back every now and then to see how far Maka had gotten. Her movements were slow and jerky so it took way longer.

"Damn this is going to take way longer than I expected." Maka rubbed her face with her hands starting to get frustrated.

"YAHOO!" A voice screamed not far below them. Maka turned around to see Black Star rushing up the steps with Tsubaki walking after him.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Maka waved at her best friend as she ran up to greet her.

"Hi Maka. Did you just get here?"

"Unfortunately no. It's hard to get up the dumb stairs." Maka sheepishly grinned.

"Hm I can help you get up faster but you have to let me do what ever I want without arguing."

"Fine by me as long as I get to the top!" Tsubaki gave a thumbs up and turned to the top of the stairs. She cupped her hands around her mouth and took in a huge breath.

"BLACK STAR COME HERE!" _Oh shit. Tsubaki do you hate me or something? _The blue haired assassin appeared as a small dot in the sky but rapidly grew bigger as he came plummeting down to where they were.

"You called Tsubaki?" He asked when he landed next to the three.

"Yes, I need you to carry Maka to the top of the stairs. Otherwise she won't make it for class."

"Yes Ma'am!" Black Star saluted and picked Maka up, getting ready to sprint to the top.

"Uwah! Tsubaki why!?" Her screams grew quiter the farther she got and Soul couldn't help but snort out laughter.

"Did you see her face?!" He asked laughing as they started to join their meisters.

**-X-**

Maka sat in first period putting her pigtails back up. Being tossed around, her hair whipped around in the wind making them loose. Every five minutes, she would glare at either Tsubaki or Black Star. Soul would snicker ever single time she did and eventually Maka got tired of Soul laughing. Stein had just finished dissecting a frog when the bell rang. Students hopped up and rushed out the door not waiting to be dismissed. Maka slowly gathered her things and said good bye to Black Star and Tsubaki. Soul patiently stood by Maka's side even though they went to different classes second period.

"Soul you can go now."

"I want to make sure you are safe." He swung a loving arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Stop being silly, go to class." Maka pushed his arm away and lightly hit him to get him moving.

"Alright alright fine." He huffed and walked out the door to go to the weapon's class. Maka left Class Crescent Moon and went to the meister's class. The halls were empty now that the bell had rung for class to start but Maka had a pass. She knew she couldn't get to class in time and asked Lord Death to be excused for the first ten minutes of class just in case.

She was walking happily down the hall when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Maka saw no one behind her. "What-" She couldn't finish her sentence due to being pulled into the closest door. Maka crash to the ground, hitting her head on the tile. Groaning she looked around the dark room and saw at least five silhouettes.

"You expect us to just sit by while you are getting away with all of this? First you take Soul, then you skip school with no punishments at all, and then you get the beginning of class to just wonder the halls?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow almost didn't finish this one in time... got it done at 9:30pm on a Monday night XD But if you guys like this story, go check out some of my other ones! Got two more Soul Eater stories with one completed :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The first punch came. Maka barely flinched when it connected with her cheek, but it was enough for them to chuckle. Maka couldn't block their punches. It was just too hard to get her hands up in time. The one time she did, they easily knocked her arms aside. Maka started to cry out. This was starting to hurt.

One of them picked her up by her pigtails. "Guh" Maka clenched her teeth hoping this would be over soon. Her movements were just too jerky to fight back.

"This'll teach you a lesson." One punched her in the gut, making her double over and knees draw up. Her captor who was holding her hair yanked her back up. Another punched her in the face, splitting her lip. Blood trickled down her chin and she saw the silhouette shake out their hand and they smirked, white teeth flashing in the dark.

Maka was feeling useless now. Her arms that were slowly moving up to shield her face flopped back down to hang at her sides. _When will they get tired of this? Soul... Help..._ A single tear slid down her face, mixing with the blood from her lip. The punches just kept coming. Her forehead was bleeding either from the person holding her hair or from the many fists that were hitting her in the head.

"Heh, hold her against the door. I got somethin planned for her." The one holding her up by her pigtails pushed her against the door and held her their by her shoulder. Maka barely had time to brace herself when the one who spoke kicked her in the gut,_ hard. _She spit up blood and coughed, her captor letting her go and stepping back. Maka slid slowly to the ground, the taste of blood in her mouth.

She gasped for breath as she coughed, each time just a little bit of blood trickling out of her mouth. "Think she's had enough?"

"Yeah. That'll teach her. Lets bail before Stein dissects us because we were late." The door suddenly opened and Maka fell to the ground. Her eyes closed and she blacked out before she could see who hurt her.

**-X-**

(Soul's POV)

I scratched my head. Marie was so boring right now. She was talking about being loyal to your meister even if you change meisters. About halfway through her lecture, a student asked something and she broke down in tears about not being able to retire and have a nice husband. Like she always did. I sigh, thinking about Maka. We kissed twice and she never said anything about it. I was sure as hell not going to bring it up if she didn't like it. I love Maka and that's all there is. I want to say 'I love you' but I'm scared she won't love me back.

The bell finally rings and I jump up, rushing to get to my next class so I can see Maka is safe. I sit in our normals seats and wait for a ashy blond hair makes its way through the door. I see Kid walk through the door and take his seat right in the middle of class, one row above me. "Hey Kid."

"Oh, hello Soul. Where was Maka? She was in first period." What? Maka never made it to second period? I jump up and run out of the class, not answering Kid. I run to Class Crescent Moon and start walking down the halls where Maka would have been. No one is in these halls because everyone in this hall has second period and third period in the same room. I feel horrible for the kids who get Stein two times.

I see a door opened and make my way to it. I know it's a supply closet, the biggest one in the school. I glance behind it and gasp, seeing a broken Maka laying on the floor. "Maka..." Her face is bruised with blood running down it. Her lip is split and her shirt is ripped on one arm, revealing many forming bruises. I carefully pick her up and rush to the infirmary. I burst through the doors and Nygus is about to scold me when she sees Maka lying unconscious in my arms.

"Soul, what happened?" She asks when I set Maka down on one of the beds and she gets to work getting bandages and medicine.

"I have no clue. Maka walked to second period without me and in third period Kid asks me where she is saying she was never in class." Nygus cleans the blood off of my meister's face and puts medicine on her lip. She wraps gauze around Maka's head and takes off her jacket and vest, leaving her in her white collared shirt. Her green tie has blood spatters on it and the collar of her shirt is red.

"Soul. Go to class I have to take care of Maka and I can't have you hovering over my shoulder the whole time." Nygus kicks me out and I grumble but head to class. I can't stop thinking about Maka. Will she be okay?

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww yeah a new chappie :3 Sorry this was late! I had a competition last Saturday (My band got finals btw) and then I did something on Sunday (Can't remember) so I never got on my computer and yesterday (Today is Sunday) I got in some of my volunteer hours at a Boy Scout camp. Please don't hurt meeeee!**


	15. Chapter 15

(MAAAKAAA POV AHH)

My eyes fluttered open. My whole body hurt like hell and the room was way to bright. I glanced around the room seeing nothing but white and medicine bottles. I start to move to get in a more comfortable position but stop when all of the pain grows. I hiss in a pained breath and see Nygus peek around the curtain.

"Ah you are awake!" She comes over and gives me a pain pill and hands me a small cup of water. I take the cup from her and down the pill and lean back down in the bed. "So Maka, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't really know. I was walking to class when someone pulled me into the closet. It was dark and I couldn't see faces but they pinned me and punched and kicked me the whole time. I do know that one punched me so hard they had to shake out their hand." I replied. Nygus sighed and put her head in her hand.

"I'll se what we can do. In the mean time you can go home and rest. You can tell Soul after school."

**-X-**

"Hey Maka I am going to the store! It's my turn right?" Soul called. I was sitting in my room reading. My injuries had healed a few days ago even if I still had extremely jerky movements.

"Yup!" I yell back to my partner. He gives a little noise that he heard me and I soon hear keys being rustled and the door slamming shut. It was a perfect Saturday of doing nothing but reading. But right now it was perfectly quiet without Blair or Soul in the apartment. I had been going crazy from when Soul had said what I did to him but unfortunately I got sick and hurt before I could relieve myself.

I set my book down a closed my door just in case Soul came back for something. I turn the lock on my door and sit back down on my bed. God I needed this so bad. I slip my hand into the sweat pants I was wearing and start to play with myself. One finger was just playing with my folds and the other hand found it's way into my shirt. I started to caress my small breast as the other hand started to feel around. I pushed one finger then two into the hole. I stifled a moan as my fingers went in and back out.

I then slid my fingers out of myself and started to massage my clit. I was extra sensitive and my toes curled from the feeling. I was starting to become wet the more I moved my fingers. My muscles were starting to relax the more I masturbated. I slipped my fingers back inside me and started to moan the more I felt them brushing the walls of my core. I closed my eyes and started to pick up the pace. "Ah... Fuck...Mhn, S-Soul..." My breath was coming in short pleasured breaths as my fingers squished through me, not quite long enough to hit that sweet spot. My body was starting to twitch slightly and I threw my head back as my walls were starting to squeeze on my fingers. My juices leaked through the two fingers that pleasured me so, and I just laid there, panting.

I knew Soul was going to get home soon so after I regained my strength I stood and went to clean up. I put on new underwear and washed my hands, leaving no evidence of what I had done. I leave my door open and pick my book back up, not really reading anymore. I hear Soul open the door and he yells that he was home.

"I am right here Soul! My room is right by the damn door!" **(A/N I know most of you hate authors notes in the middle but I am going off the anime of what their apartment looks like and Maka's room is by the door. You can look it up on Google and see a layout) **

"Yeah yeah." He waves me off and carries an arm full of groceries to the little kitchen in our apartment. I find my spot in my book and start reading. Its not long after I read a few chapters, Soul pokes his head into the door way.

"What do you want Soul?" I ask not even looking up from my book.

"What do you want for dinner Maka?"

"I don't care but it is your turn so don't try to dump it on me like last time." I glance at him right as his shoulders slump.

"Why would I ever do that? I'm a good weapon." His bottom lip trembles and his eyes droop to make him look sad.

"Alright alright you are a good weapon just go make dinner!" I laugh and throw a pillow at him and he straightens and does his signature smirk. he leaves me in peace and I soon hear him laughing when the fridge door opens. _What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thought I needed more lemon in here for you guys plus some funnies and a not so solved mystery. So there. I am done with this chapter might add another if I am not extremely lazy tomorrow :3**


End file.
